She begged him
by M'rika
Summary: Artemis telling us who she begged and why.
1. She begged Him

I begged him. I got down on my knees and begged my father. It didn't work. I should have asked Athena to ask for me. She is father's favourite, but I didn't want her to know. They say you know when it's the one. And I did. He took my breath away. I loved being in his company. He always made me laugh. He made me feel wanted, something that I'd never felt before. Olympus may be crowded but it can be awfully lonely. I don't ask Zeus for many things. The last time I asked him for something I was, about three in mortal years, I think. Now in your years I am 20. In my 18th year I fell for Orion. Then in my 19th I asked Father to let undo my oath. I had been too young to understand what I was asking for, but he refused, even when I begged him. So Orion and me just hunt. And never mention what could have been. I have to go now. Apollo's yelling that he's got a archery target. Excuse me…


	2. The Calm before the Storm

The Calm before the Storm

I hate him. I hate him! I hate them both. Apollo is determined I should have no friends, no shared laughter in my life. He tricked me. I killed Orion. There, I've said it. Do not ask me to explain yet. This is the calm before the storm. The slight moment before the torrents begin, when you know that they are coming and all of creation holds its breath.


	3. Forgiveness

Forgiveness and Explaining

It is a year on and I haven't seen Apollo since. But tonight that changes. Zeus is forcing us to meet. I look in the mirror fingering my necklace. Orion gave it me. A small silver disk on a simple chain. It represents the moon for he said he'd give me the moon. Only now can I relate what happened. Only now can I forgive.

Apollo called to me. He said he'd found a target I couldn't hit. I laughed at him. He pointed to a small object out at sea. I drew my bow and arrows and shot. For once in my life I wished I hadn't hit the target.

I heard Orion's scream and turned to Apollo, but he was gone. He had run like the coward he was. In my terror, for I did not know what I had hit, I called on Hermes, to go and see what I had destroyed. He flew out and dragged the body back to land. My shout echoed around the mountains. Several of the Gods rushed down to see what terrible thing had happened, but when they saw a mortal had died they left, grumbling and shaking their heads.

I took a last look at Orion for I couldn't carry him back to Olympus. I ran all the way, my heart pounding. I burst into the throne room. "Father!" I begged him. Twice in my life I have begged him. Never have I succeeded. He put Orion in the stars, the furthest possible place from me. Father didn't see it like that. He thought I would mean people remember him. I would be happier if he had given him back his life, but he didn't and here I am remembering the times of grief after.

I neglected my godly duties and people suffered. Apollo stayed in hiding, fearing my wrath. I couldn't have done anything to him except for cry at him.

Tonight I am supposed to forgive him and I will. Time has passed and no matter how badly Apollo has acted toward me and Orion, he is still my twin and I need him. Do not take this as weakness, take it as the will to live and remember.

Authors note: Hi people. Thanks for every review and every one who's bothered to read all three chapters. Please review and tell me what you think and whether it needs any more chapters. Everyone who told me to update after the first chapter, thanks, because I enjoyed writing this and I hope you liked reading it.


	4. Actaeon

So now my life carries on. I resume my jobs and the people gave thanks. I have forgiven…but not forgotten. I still talk to Orion, although that makes me sound mad. I have a balcony off my room, and at night when I can't sleep I go and watching the movements of the stars.

But I take it by the time this is read, you will know about my reputation of bathing, yet I relate what happened anyway. From my side.

My nymphs make enough noise, laughing and splashing around that any human possessing common sense would know not to come near. But no, Actaeon would come peeping in the bushes, like a satyr. It seems that he had come several times before we discovered him. It is true, that I turned him into a deer, but it is not true that I did it rashly. I gave him a choice, become a deer or be chained into a rock and cast into the sea. It was his choice. He chose to be a deer. He must have thought that he'd be under my protection. Shows how inferior male human minds are. It is not my fault that he ran into his dogs. And it is not my fault I did not save him. I was…otherwise engaged. With reading. So technically it's Athena's fault. She told me to read more.


End file.
